disneyprincessfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the First
'Sofia the First '''is the protagonist of the telvision show of the same name. She is a little girl with a commoner's background until her mother marries the King of Enchancia and she becomes royalty. Sofia learns that looking like a princess is not all that hard, but behaving like one must come from the heart. Trivia *Despite being a princess and being directly affiliated with Disney Princesses in her show, Sofia is not part of the official line-up both because she is too young, and because she did not start with a theatrical movie unlike other princesses. *Similar to Cinderella, she has a rags-to-riches story and a stepsister who was once antagonistic, but became softer in the climax. Unlike Cinderella, Sofia's stepsister has been a princess her entire life. **Unlike Cinderella, Sofia moved into her stepfamily's home instead of the other way around. *Sofia is the first princess to have a stepfather rather than the typical stepmother. Plus her stepparent is not wicked and neither are her stepsiblings, though Amber is briefly jealous and struggles with complete materialism. Amber and Sofia frequently quarrel over this difference in values, though they resolve these arguments, very often with Sofia winning. *Also, Sofia is the first princess to have to deal with more than one main antagonist, though Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine all got new foes in sequels and shows. *Sofia is the third princess with side-parted hair—the first was Ariel and the second Rapunzel. *She is the fourth heroine to be transformed magically—Cinderella was the first, Ariel the second, and Tiana the third. So far she has been transformed into a lizard, a mermaid, a cat, a rabbit, a raven, a bulldog, a Crystal bird, a Unicorn, a Dragon, and most recently a fairy, making her the only heroine to have taken at least nine distinct forms besides her human form throughout her depiction. *Each Disney Princess she has met has taught her something important. Cinderella taught her about forgiveness, Jasmine demonstrated to her not to be afraid to take charge and try something new, Belle showed her that actions speak louder than words especially when it comes to making things right. Ariel helped her learn empathy and to see through others eyes and create teamwork based on that. Aurora reminded her that people can ask others for help. Snow White taught her to trust her instincts. Mulan taught her to find her courage. Rapunzel actually helped Amber understand why Sofia was mad and how to fix the curse on her. Tiana explained that true gifts come from the heart. Merida advised Sofia to always believe in herself and that she can accomplish anything if she does. *Sofia's transformation into a mermaid is almost similar to Madison's from the 1984 film ''Splash. When her feet make contact with the water, they turn into a mermaid tail. This is also a reference to the mermaid Marina, whom Ariel Winter voices in Jake and the Never Land Pirates. **As shown in the later film Elena and the Secret of Avalor, Sofia just needs to wish to become a mermaid, without having to wet her feet before. *Sofia is frequently compared to birds for some reason, possibly because of her often being between home and travel. This reason may be due to her being the teacher's pet of Fauna, which is thanks to her having the gift of song, like Princess Aurora. *In Sofia's stained-glass portrait, she interestingly is not wearing her Amulet, it being substituted by a cloak pin. She is also not drawn wearing the Amulet in Flora's picture of her. *Sofia, like her peer, Princess Vivian, can play multiple instruments, being the mandolin and later the recorder, as revealed in games. *Sofia has six tiaras in the pilot, then seven after "Just One of the Princes", when Amber gives her the Derby Tiara. *Sofia shows throughout the second season starting with The Enchanted Feast that she has gained magical knowledge and detective skills. *Sofia may not have been a strong swimmer before she gained the ability to transform into a mermaid because in "The Floating Palace", Miranda stated that Sofia is not supposed to go swimming by herself. Later in "Cool Hand Fluke", during the Mantacorn chase, Sofia stated she cannot swim very fast. *Sofia is very good at solving riddles. *Sofia is the first non-magical creature to become the Protector of the EverRealm. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Sofia the First Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Children Category:CGI Characters Category:Brunettes Category:Blue Eyes Category:European Category:French Category:Humans Category:Disney Junior characters